


Introspection of Family Ties

by candy_coated_eyes, RecluseWriter



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Dinner, Esther is dad, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gloria is sad, Hubert is big brother moood, Self-Harm, hair doing, painting nails, sleepover, yan survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecluseWriter/pseuds/RecluseWriter
Summary: yes Esther has the "anime mother that always dies" hairstyle. he does die doesn't he?
Relationships: Family Ties - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Introspection of Family Ties

Yan knocked on the window. His eyes closed and his face questioning quietly. Gloria laughed nervously.

“Don't worry Yanny~”.

Gloria and Hubert stood behind him waiting for the window to open. Yan watched as the blinds opened and folded up out of sight. Esther came into sight, wearing a comfy looking purple sweater and dark blue sweatpants. The window opened and Esther waved them in. His home was warm, and Hubert’s baked goods filled the air with a sweetness. Yan and Hubert go first, climbing through the window quickly, followed by Gloria. 

Yan sat in a chair, his bag being gently set on the floor. He curled up comfortably and watched Gloria headed back into the bedroom area, seeking out a proper room for a large pile of pillows. Her mass of blankets and pillows dragging behind her. 

“How ever did she manage to carry that many?” 

Yan thought in passing.

Yan watched passively from his chair. Esther walked over to Yan and rubbed his head softly. 

“What did you bring Yan?”

Yan picked up his bag and mumbled. 

“Nailpolish…”

Esther’s face turned from his usually hard face into a softer face. 

“I see. I look forward to seeing what you do with it. Good job Yan.”

Yan looked down and scratched at his wrist through his thick blue sweater. Esther walked away to talk to Hubert about the food. Yan looked at him and reached out slightly before tucking his hand to his chest, looking slightly sad.

Hubert raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, turning his focus back to his conversation with Esther. 

Gloria bursted out and began to squeal. She grabbed Yan, tossing him up in the air and twirling him about.

“Yanny! We are going to do your’s and Esther’s haiiiir!~”

Esther’s eye twitched. 

“What?”

Gloria giggled, grabbing Esther by the arm. Yan decided to just give into his fate, following Gloria into the fluffy pillowed room. Yan and Esther sat on the mattress, Esther most reluctantly as much as he wanted out of it, he knew he wasn’t going to.

"Ah~ Just you two wait and see what I do with your hair."

She searched around the dresser, looking for a hairbrush. Going through each drawer, she made sly, light hearted remarks in the organization of each one. Annoyed huffs sounded from her as she found no evidence of a brush. Rushing over, holding Esther's face in her claws and began to shake him about. 

"Esther~ Where's your brush? You have one right?"

"I have found no need to have one. I simply use my fingers."

Gloria gave him a playful slap before pinching his cheek. 

"That's no excuse."

A hint of glee filled Esther, hopeful that maybe she wouldn't be able to mess with his hair. Sadly, Gloria was prepared, pulling out a bright neon pink brush from under her cloak. 

"Your first, Esther~"

His horror must have been visible as Yan suppressed a laugh. He was spun around, legs now on the bed, one of Gloria's mechanical arms holding him in place. Yan crawled further onto the bed, facing towards Esther who looked in pain. Gloria started brushing his hair, finding trouble with the many, many knots. 

"Esther, you're keeping this brush and you will brush your hair at least three times a day."

Esther sighed and rolled his eye. 

A moment later, Esther jerked away, glaring back at Gloria. 

"Oh sorry~ Maybe if you brush, it wouldn't hurt as much~"

Both Yan and Gloria giggled, Esther only growing more irritated. Her arm tugged him back and continued brushing. Finally satisfied with the state of Esther's hair, Gloria hummed, placing the brush on the bed. 

"Now~ Yanny, I think a braid would look nice~ What do you think?"

"I think so too."

"Wonderful~" 

Separating Esther's hair in normal fashion, deciding which type to give him. An idea came to Yan mind, grabbing the brush and sitting in Esther's lap. Confused, he stared at the brush Yan was holding out for him. Hesitantly, he took the brush, fidgeting with it.

"You should start learning how to brush hair. My hair is longer, but it should be fine for practice."

Undoing Yan's ponytail, Esther sprayed it all out. Now seeing the hair, not in a ponytail, it was very evident how long it actually was. It surely would drag on the ground behind when he walked. Tempted to ask about it, Esther kept his thoughts to himself, only starting to brush it. Unlike his own, there were no knots, purely silky and fluffy. Finding a pace in which to brush, Esther found some enjoyment in the process. Yan occasionally let out a happy little hum, swaying side to side. Once finishing with a section, Esther hung it over Yan's shoulder. The hair would brush over his face, tickling it slightly. A simple action that brought joy to Yan. Time passed quickly; Gloria finished her work. 

"There~ All done~"

Yan turned, now facing Esther with a pleasant smile on his face. 

"You look very nice, Esther. Youthful, yet mature at the same time." 

"Let me up, Yan. I want to look in the mirror."

Gloria backed away and Yan crawled off his lap, allowing for him to swing himself off the bed. The two watched as Esther looked over himself in the mirror. His hair rested on his shoulder, loosely held in a hair tie. Underneath the hair tie was a simple braid with very tiny flowers weaved. He glanced over at the two who both had such cheerful and happy demeanors to them that he couldn’t but feel the same. 

“It’s nice. Thank you.”

“Anytime~ You have such nice long hair to play with~ Now, Yanny, it’s your turn~”

Yan smiled, getting himself into position. Esther walked back over, taking a seat next to him.”

“Hmm~ What should we do with yours Yan~ Esther, any suggestions~”

“No...I don’t know much about hairstyling…”

“Hmm...I know!” 

Again, Gloria got to work, intently focused on her task. Interest slightly piqueted, Esther watched her work, trying his best to not draw attention to himself. Her claws moved quickly and skillfully, braiding Yan’s hair. Though, at some parts, her pace slowed and Esther swore she looked over at him. He was partially thankful as it was easier for him to learn what she was doing. 

“All done~ It’s not too fancy~ And it works with your naturally fluffy hair~”

“Thank you Gloria.”

Yan stood up only to have Esther stand up with and pick him up. 

“Hey!”

Gloria giggled as Esther carried him over to the mirror. Yan barely cracked his eyes open, but was still able to see what Gloria did to his hair. It was a half updo with a braid crown. 

“It looks good Yan.”

“Thank you…”

Before anymore could be said, Hubert called from the kitchen.

“Dinner’s ready!”

The three started making their way into the dinning room. Though Gloria didn't need to eat, not as she had a way anyhow, she liked sitting at the table watching the others eat in silence. Wonderful smells filled the hallway, continuing to get stronger as they traveled closer to its source. Set on the dining room table were dishes such as bulgogi and mandu. Hubert had already taken a seat, now only waiting for them. 

"It all looks so good Hubert~"

"Yeah... smells good too."

Esther and Yan took their seats glancing over at Hubert speaking their thank yous before digging in. 

"It's very good. It's been a while since I had some of your cooking."

"I agree. It's probably some of the best food I have had."

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying." 

There was a hint of nervousness, and a tiny bit of a blush hidden under his mask, which he has yet to take off to eat. The two hadn't noticed, too involved in their meals to notice. Esther had started with his bulgogi while Yan had started with his mandu. All the food seemed like it would take hours to make, neither of them thinking it took Gloria that long to do their hair. 

"Hubert, aren't you going to eat?"

Esther looked at him, Yan stopped eating as well. 

"I'll eat once you two have both finished. That's how I was raised." 

"Isn't that kinda silly?"

Hubert's attention turned to the almost quiet voice of Yan. 

"All the food will get cold by then." 

Picking up one of his mandu, Yan held it out for Hubert to take. 

"Yan, please eat your food. I promise I'll--"

Unbeknownst to Hubert, Esther had gotten up and had put him a playful little head lock. Moments later he had taken Hubert's mouth guard off, Gloria laughing at the scene. Not needing further instruction, Yan stood up his chair, leaning on the table attempting to feed his compromised friend. It ended up being a success, all getting different levels of amusement from it. Esther let go, walking over to Yan to pick him up. 

"Are you going to eat with us now?" 

Hubert sighed, giving a small nod. His hands, being as large as they were, made it difficult to work with chopsticks, surprising since it didn't seem like he struggled making dinner especially with how well everything came out. Esther picked up Hubert's dish of mandu, allowing for Yan to easily reach them. Yan did the same as before minus Hubert being restrained. 

"Say ah."

A weak ah came from Hubert, finding the whole interaction partly funny. The process continued on till the bowl was empty. Yan was put back in his seat and Esther sat back in his. Luckily for them, everything was still warm and they continued to eat. Though, Yan didn't get too far back into eating before Hubert had pulled his bowl away. Trying his best, Hubert picked up mandu, doing the same thing in which Yan did to him. Happily, he played along. Esther took notice, joining in, Gloria continuing to watch with her little happy icon. Yan blushed and giggled before climbing on the table gently and eating it off Hubert’s chopsticks.

“Thank you Hubert~”

Hubert blushed and kept feeding Yan. Yan giggled and kept eating till his bowl was empty. Esther finally ate his own meal. Humming happily Gloria watched the exchange.

“Hubert and Yanny sitting-”

“Gloria, he is basically my little brother shut it.”

“Yay~”

Yan blushed and slid back into his chair, curling into a ball. He didn't know what to do with those words so he discarded them in his mind.

Hubert stood up from the table, grabbing the empty dishes and any leftovers, tossing them in the sink. On the counter, he grabbed a tin and brought it over to the table. The curious eyes watched as it was opened, revealing steaming hot Bungeo-ppangs. 

"I don't remember owning---"

"It was stuffed in the back of one of your cabinets. It was all dusty. Everything was dusty."

Esther let out a sheepish laugh.

"Now, please, take what you like."

The two older men each one for themselves. Yan kept himself curled up, watching the others. 

“Yan, don’t you want to want one?”

The concern that dripped off Hubert’s voice only added to Yan uneasiness. What he did know was that if he didn’t act everything was ok, it would get worse. 

“I do. Sorry, just got lost in thought for a moment.” 

Hubert handed him one, which he slowly began to eat. Like everything else, it tasted wonderful, probably the tastiest thing he had in a while, but his mind couldn’t stay focused on it. He continued nibbling on his pasty as the dishes were being washed. Esther gently tapped on his shoulder and whispered. 

“I’m looking forward to how you paint our nails~”

A smile appeared on his face before he went off to help Hubert with the dishes. With a bit of eagerness, Yan rushed off to the bedroom. Not until everything was cleaned up did the others follow him. 

Yan pulled out his bag with a hopeful look. 

“Could everyone remove their gloves?

* * *

He smiled softly, holding one of Gloria’s hands as he applied bright red nail-polish to her claw tips. He giggled as she squealed, rocking side to side in anticipation. Esther sat there waiting and watching. His eyes glanced at the lovely lavender shade and dark purple in Yan’s possession. He was eager to get his done next. 

Yan took Gloria’s next hand. Hubert planned to be disinterested in the dark green bottle near Yan’s thigh. Gloria squealed as Yan finished, flexing her now painted metal claws, before zooming off to sit and watch the others.

Esther schooted up faster then Hubert remembered him ever moving in the past visits. He offered out his hands to Yan with a small smile gracing his face. There was joy sparkling through both taller men’s eyes at the prospect of a childish sleepover must have activity. Especially when they realized Yan actually paid attention to their likes and dislikes. Esther spoke quietly.

“Thank you Yan. This is really nice.”

Yan smiled back.

“I can do it again when these grow or flake off. I don’t mind.”

Esther looked slightly surprised as Yan applied both the lavender and dark purple shades, mixing them together with simple stroked to create a mixed color and individual blobs of color

Yan hummed slightly as he worked, something made all of them freeze for a moment, before they all melted into the pleasantness. Yan didn’t notice thankfully and continued to hum. Yan finished and blew on Esther’s hands softly. 

“Go sit with Gloria. Hubert come here please.”

Hubert moved slowly, pretending to grumble.

“mmm… I’m not sure… what color did you have planned?”

Yan kept humming softly. 

“Dark green. You like dark green plants and trees. You never showed particular interest in any other color and I see you off time wearing green the most.”

Esther looked surprised and hummed curiously. Yan grinned weakly speaking again. 

“Yes Esther. I noticed how you like lavender flowers and wear alot of dark purple on your off time. I pass you guys alot but I'm short and easily forgotten.”

Gloria huffed. 

“You are not so easily forgotten, Yan!~ How many times have I brought you little trinkets to wear!~ The shopping trips!~”

Yan stopped humming, looking away a second. Gloria freezed at the painful silence. 

“Sorry Yan…” 

Gloria whimpered.

He looked back with a weak smile, 

“It’s fine Gloria…”

Yan goes back to doing Hubert’s nails. Esther got up, putting on a radio station which started playing music. Nobody made a sound louder than the music for a long while, not until Yan finished and said that their nails should be dry. 

Yan stood up and pulled Gloria toward an open space on the floor, 

“Dance with me!”

Gloria giggled and spun Yan around. Catching him when he tripped and picking him up by the armpits, 

“Look at the cute Yanny! Dance with Esther and Hubert too!~”

Yan moved toward Hubert and held out his hands. Hubert stood up and picked Yan up, cradling his body close, one arm around his waist the other and the other holding his head. Yan squeaked and wrapped his arms around Hubert’s shoulders. He giggled as Hubert softly swayed with him, pressing close. Yan nuzzled close and sighed comfortably. 

Hubert slowly stopped and set Yan down, pushing him backward gently. Yan yelped from the push stumbling. Esther caught him and turned him around. 

“Step on my feet. It’s okay.”

Yan did so and Esther took Yan’s right hand in his. His other hand gripped Yan’s waist softly. Yan mumbled softly as Esther began to move them slowly back and forth, like a mock waltz. Esther shifted so he could place Yan’s hand on his shoulder. He then returned to calmly swaying with Yan. He began to sing in time to the music. 

“You are my sunshine…”

Esther held Yan closer before releasing his hand in trade of picking him up to coddle him. 

“My only sunshine…”

Yan wrapped his arms around Esther quietly. A blush on his face. Esther simply supported him and continued to sing. Hubert quieted Gloria, who had been making little giggles and cheers. Then did he take her claw in his. 

“You make me happy~ When skies are gray…”

Gloria contained herself while Esther smiled sweetly. His eye became warm and his hand stroked down Yan’s back. 

“You'll never know dear~ How much I love you~ please don’t take… my sunshine… away…”

Yan sniffled slightly and held on tighter. 

“Don’t you dare put me- AHH GLORIA!” 

Yan laughed brightly as Gloria yanked him from Esther’s grip into her own, Yan not noticing Esther’s soft appearance and mood. He cried out as Gloria snuggled him close to nuzzle him, 

“Nooooo! Esther! Help me! I'm being cuddled to death!”

Esther stood back and just watched. Yan still not noticing how soft he looked. Gloria gently passed Yan back to Esther, who clung on like nothing else mattered, nuzzling into him and relaxing. Yan’s back was stroked again as Esther held him. 

“Thank you Esther…”

Yan yawned as Esther sat down. Esther, Gloria, and Hubert’s hearts skipped a beat from the words Yan spoke next.

“I love you guys…”

Yan buried his head into Esther's shoulder, not hearing the chorus of “I love you too”s that followed his statement. He mumbled replies as the conversation went on. 

“Yanny~ You never tell us about you~ What is your favorite color?~”

He wiggled his fingers out of his sleeves and showed off his striped fingernails. 

“I like black and white the best”

Gloria slid closer, taking his hand, moving to slide up the sleeve to see better, but Yan jerked back. Yan looks at her with slight panic. Everyone looked at him worriedly. He grinned weakly and shifted slightly, curling into Esther’s chest for comfort, to which he started petting his back again soothingly. Yan relaxed swiftly and started to yawn more frequently. Hubert asked a question. 

“What is your favorite flower, Yan?”

Yan shrugged and yawned, answering quietly 

“Dogwood flowers…”

He crawled over to Hubert, as the group had now taken seats on the floor, and flopped into his lap lazily. Him smiling sleepily. 

“Warm…”

Hubert, unsure on how to handle the situation, looked at Esther for guidance in the matter. Esther made a petting motion toward Hubert. 

“Pet him.” 

He whispered.

Taking the advice, Hubert began to run his rough hands down the back of Yan’s body. Yan wiggled slightly before settling down into the pets. He sighed and began to snore lightly, not even a snore, just a purr almost. He was definitely asleep by everyone else’s standards.

* * *

“Neh...”

Yan’s eyes slowly opened while a familiar itching feeling started at his wrists. He laid on the floor, staring up the ceiling hoping to distract himself. There was a wetness on his arm that he had only just noticed. It was a different feeling Yan tried to focus on. Looking over, did he notice that source of said wetness likely came from Esther, who was drooling. A small giggle sounded only for it to be quickly suppressed. The bit of joyful ignorance quickly disappeared to be replaced by the itching. Rolling over, Yan grabbed hold of the pillow he had been previously laying on. He searched for anything at all to keep him paying any bit of attention to his wrists. Eyes darted from the obscene amount of pillows to the flower nightlight to the other two laying on the floor to the paint on his fingernails. Not one thing could he focus on. 

Quietly, Yan stood up and walked over to the door, trying not to trip over anything. The two men slept peacefully on the floor, hopefully in a deep sleep. Gloria was on the other side of the room, her eye displaying z’s. Finally reaching the door, Yan crept down the hallway. The floor was surprisingly quiet. Something had to go wrong. And of course something did, as Yan felt his shoulder being tapped once he had finally reached the bathroom. 

“Yan~ What are you doing awake?”

Her voice was far more quiet than normal as she had just woken up. Yan was thankful for that fact, at least.

“I just had to go to the bathroom. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“It’s ok~ Come back to bed quickly~ I heard sleep is important for growing taller. Hehe~”

Gloria patted his head before rolling back into the bedroom. A small sigh escaped Yan. He walked down the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door, locking it. Leaving the lights off, Yan took a seat in the bathtub. From his sweater pocket, he pulled out the small pocket knife he kept. The sweater sleeves easily rolled up, allowing for Yan to not have to worry about making a mess on them. 

* * *

“Esther~ Wake up~”

“....Gloria..what is the matter?”

Esther kept his face buried in the pillow, though only for a second did he pick his head up to wipe away his drool. 

“Yan went into the bathroom before and he hasn’t come out.”

“Gloria, as far as I am aware, he didn’t go before bed. We all had a large dinner and dessert.”

“But Esther~ It shouldn’t take that long.it’s been almost 10 minutes~”   
He sighed as he brought himself up, Gloria assisting him to hurry him up. Taking a moment to get his footing, Esther walked over to the door, foot getting caught on one of the many blankets. Just so it happened to be one that Hubert was using, awakening the man. 

"Sorry Hubert~ We didn't mean to wake you."

"It is fine, Gloria. I might ask as to why we are all awake?"

"Yan's been in the bathroom too long~ I'm worried~"

Hubert stretched before standing up. 

"I suppose we are all going to check on him, aren't we?"

The half asleep Hubert nodded while Gloria nodded very profusely. The group of three walked out of the room, Hubert and Gloria standing at the bathroom while Esther went into the kitchen. Coming back, he held a set of keys. Knocking on the door, Esther whispered.

"Yan? Are you alright?. Gloria wanted me to check on you."

No response. Esther attempted one more time checking the door handle. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. Pulling out the keys, he fiddled through them, grabbing a small sliver one. 

"The door can be locked from both sides? I don't believe I have seen a door like that unless it was a front or back door."

"It has not become an issue. Unless it does, there's no need to change it." 

The door unlocked, Gloria quickly pushing it open. Yan's head snapped up, looking over at the trio who looked horrified at the sight of their small friend. Blood dripped from his wrists, a blood stained pocket knife being the likely culprit. Pushing past Gloria, who stood in a state of shock and visible distress, Esther dashed toward the bath. Hubert ran elsewhere, looking for bandages and antiseptics. 

"Yan, give me the knife."

Of course, it wasn't as simple as that. Yan held it close, refusing to give it up so easily. Muffled words fell from his mouth, tears doing the same. Esther didn't grab at his hands, not wanting to risk hurting his wrists anymore then they more. Instead, he tried holding him by the shoulders and upper arms. Yan struggled against his grip. Managing to loosen the grip somewhat, he freed himself, attempted to duck underneath one of the arms that held him only to end up laying first down. Now finally getting in the bath, Esther pinned Yan's legs down, not putting his full weight but just enough to hold him. Esther grabbed his sides, turning him over to alleviate the weight Yan was putting on his own wounds. His arms shook; face stained with tears. As if accepting defeat, Yan let go of the pocket knife, arms moved to cover his face. Quickly taking the knife away, Esther tossed it away. He picked up Yan, and carried him, sitting him on the toilet. Hubert came rushing in with bandages, rubbing alcohol and a towel. The two men knelt down, Gloria still trying to calm herself. 

"Esther, go calm down Gloria please." 

A simple nod was given before he stood and went over to her. Turning his attention to Yan, who had rolled his sleeves back up.

"Yan, let me see your wrists."

Hesitantly, he held out his arms, still slightly shaky. Hubert continued to roll up his sleeve, finding more and more cuts, new and old, along the way. Concern growing with each one found. The cuts stemmed all the way up to his shoulder. Opening the bottle of alcohol and holding the towel under Yan's arm, slowly pouring on the alcohol. Small whines slipped from Yan's mouth, hands tightly clenched together. 

"Take a deep breath, Yan. Focus on breathing."

_ One…….two…….three…...four……..five…...six…..seven…..eight…..ni- _

Yan yanked his arm away, immediately looking apologetic. 

"I'm-m sorry!"

"It is ok, Yan. Just give me back your arm."

Yan nodded, doing what he was told. Soon after that, Gloria and Esther had come back, Gloria being much calmer but still as distressed. Esther took a spot next to Hubert while Gloria stood to the side of them. She reached her painted claws out, gently caressing Yan's cheek. Her eye only being a digital screen still portrayed a teary eye. His other sleeve was rolled, this time by Esther. Yan hated it. Being stared at by everyone around. Not knowing what they were thinking. 

_ Am I weak in your eyes? That I did this to myself? I know I am-- _

Again, pain shot through his arm; the only difference was which arm it was. Esther calmly took back Yan's arm, continuing with the disinfecting. Another one of Gloria's claws found their way into his hair. Hubert grabbed the roll of bandages and began wrapping his arms. During the whole process, no one said anything else. Yan thankful for it. Part of him hoped that this would be forgotten about in the morning, but the likelihood that it would happen though was fairly low. Once Hubert finished wrapping, he passed over the bandages to Esther. 

"Hubert, could you go another roll of bandages?"

"Of course."

Once Hubert left for the bandages, Esther began to sing. His voice soothing and low while he cleaned up Yan’s arm. 

“You are my sunshine…”

Yan teared up more and sobbed roughly. His body was shaking. His eyes flashed open for a second, icy blue irises moving quickly. He yanked his arms away, sliding to the floor, and opening the toilet. Sobbing as what was left of his desert poured down the toilet. His eyes were tightly shut. Esther quickly grabbed his hair and held it back, continuing to sing.

“My only sunshine…”

Yan held his stomach and choked up the last bit of bile left. He let out an ear piercing shriek. Esther brought him back into his arms and quietly shushed him. Gloria shook slightly, her eye shutting off in the process. Her metal body moved backward and into the wall behind her. No emoji able to express what she felt at the moment watching her small friend go through so much pain. Yan’s head tilted back. His eyes stared into Esther’s soul as though it like. Esther resumed his singing.

“You make me happy~ when skies are gray~...”

Yan teared up again and shook as his memories flew by his eyes.

_ Gloria bought him a little blue floral hair pin. _

_ Esther brought him home to his little apartment when it was raining. _

_ Hubert leaned on him when he was particularly playful. _

_ Their faces when they realized he paid more attention to them then they thought. _

_ Gloria’s glee when playing with his hair. _

_ Esther, Hubert, and Gloria brought him home when the prescripts said “wait till home comes to you” by protecting him for days on end and telling him how brave he was. Protecting him from hoards of sweepers and moving with him from hotel to hotel.  _

_ By becoming his home. _

__ Yan cried heavily as he turned and clung to Esther. Fists full of his purple sweater, now stained forever with dried blood. Yan whimpered as Hubert finally came back with more bandages. 

“Why did he scream?”

“Shhhhh… You'll never know dear~ how much I love you~”

He kissed Yan’s head once. Yan looked up at him, eyes soft, noticing that Esther too was crying.

“Please”

He kissed Yan’s forehead.

“Don’t Take”

He kissed Yan’s left cheek.

“My sunshine”

He kissed Yan’s right cheek.

“Away...”

Esther cried softly, his face otherwise hard and neutral, while he bandaged the rest of Yan’s arms. Hubert found the knife again and snapped it in three pieces before throwing it away. 

“Damned thing hurt my friend… Gloria, think you are okay enough to go prepare a spot for us all to sleep together?”

“Yes.”

She zoomed off and the sounds of rustling fabric began down the hall. Esther pulled Yan close to him, his body beginning to shake as he clutched Yan like it was the last time he would see him.

“Yan… never again… You're staying at either mine’s or Hubert’s flats until I can trust you again…. I don't think Gloria could handle by herself seeing you do this again. I can’t… we can’t lose you. Please Yan. We love you prescript damn it.”

Yan listened and he went to hug back, but Esther shifted. Picking him up and holding him close, he carried Yan back to the bedroom where Gloria had just finished a fluffy nest. the softest blankets on the bottom with pillows on the top. Thick blankets curled around. It was perfectly sized for the three men. Gloria stood up tall and said firmly.

“I'll sleep in front of the door.”

Hubert laid down on his side as Esther settled Yan down on his back. Hubert shifted Yan’s arms over his head. Esther mimicked the action as he laid down on the other side of Yan. Both men looked at each other and wrapped their arms around Yan. He squeaked and looked at them both. Esther and Hubert set their heads on his chest. Yan blushed quietly. Gloria settled down in front of the door. Her eye still shut off. Yan felt guilty and spoke up.

“I...I am-”

Esther spoke over him.

“Say sorry and I'm going to wrap my legs around you too.”

Yan shut up.

Esther nuzzled into him. Hubert spoke quietly.

“We are going to check your legs tomorrow. Whether you like it or not.”

Gloria’s eye finally turned back on and showed Zs.

Yan settled in, wiggling slightly, before his light purr like snores began to occur again at a quick rate. His crying and puking took all of his energy away. Esther sighed in relief. 

_ I feel like a chicken with ducklings. _

* * *

__ Yan woke up and squirmed. The itch back and his tears spilled out. He sobbed softly, waking the others. Esther quickly sat up and pulled Yan into his chest. 

“We are here Yan. We are here. Shhhh… what’s wrong?”

“My heart...everything… I can’t… gotta… can’t… I am so weak… so stupid…”

Yan’s words broke all of their hearts but they were solid. Hubert moved closer and trapped Yan between him and Esther. Yan warmed quickly. His small body cold from blood loss and his thin clothes, one half dripping with Esther’s drool. He went limp, his face going numb looking. His arms dropped quickly. His tears didn’t stop. He scratched at the bandages after a few minutes like this. Esther taking both his hands and holding them firmly. Yan cried harder.

“Please… it is something… I can’t… everything hurts inside… at least I can control… this hurt…”

“Yan, No. you… you can tell us everything. You aren’t alone. We love you.”

“I… want to die… all the suffering I see.... I can… only close my eyes… It hurts so much… I love you three so much… I'm such a coward… Please end me… please…”

“Yanny~ No!!”

“No.”

Esther hugged him tighter. He stood up, walking to the kitchen where there was more room and better light. Hubert followed and pulled a chair from the dining room so Yan could sit. Yan squirmed as they pulled down his warm sweatpants. They all had to take a moment to look and grit their teeth. Some of the wounds are deep and infected. Other thin and light but cross hatched together. Yan screamed as Hubert quickly and roughly yanked his leg and poured rubbing alcohol over his leg.

“Yan. How long have you left these untreated? How have you not been sick?”

“I have been sick… I just stopped having the fever a week ago... i…”

“You danced as if you didn’t feel this?! You moved without being crippled by the pain?! How are we supposed to… forgive ourselves for not noticing sooner…”

Esther took over as Gloria took a crying Hubert back. Esther was much more gentle and used a washcloth to wipe the pus and blood away. A soft brushing and many cleanings later. Hubert was sent to buy more bandages as Esther wouldn't have enough. He set his head on Yan’s chest and hummed to him. Yan shifted and hugged Esther's head. Esther closed his eye and kept his face stone cold.

“Yan, how old are you?”

“Twenty-seven why do you ask?”

“I might have you change your last name to mine. I'm forty-eight. I want to be your dad.”

Yan opened his eyes and hugged Esther’s head tighter.

“You… you can’t just say that… you don’t… you can’t mean it...”

Yan fell into denial. Esther sat up and pulled Yan fully into his grip. He tucked Yan into his grip and held him tightly. Yan kept mumbling denials until he heart Esther’s heart beat. He went quiet then. His eyes opened slightly.

"Okay Dad…"

Esther's face broke out into a wide smile. Gloria did a little cheer, her eye turning bright green. Hubert walked in to see then and huffed.

"What I miss?"

Gloria hummed happily and clapped her hands, dancing around softly.

“Esther is adopting Yanny~”

“Holy fuck, never thought he would get around to do it. Now get him on the chair Esther, enough mushy gushy-”

“What is a fuck?”

Esther glared at Hubert, cuddling Yan close.

“Yan it is nothing to worry about. Hubert you lost the bet.”

Yan looked at Gloria who shrugged. Hubert sighed and dug in his pocket. Digging out one thousand Ahn, he passed it to Esther who snatched it with a nod.

Yan was then deposited into the chair where the last bits in the wounds were wiped out and bandaged up. Esther kissed Yan’s forehead several times before picking him up and helping him get dressed again, this time in oversized clothing that Esther let him borrow.

“We will buy you better clothes tomorrow. Take the day off. We will help our dear messenger”

**Author's Note:**

> yes Esther has the "anime mother that always dies" hairstyle. he does die doesn't he?


End file.
